1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of a screen and to a screen for the treatment of a fibrous material suspension suitable for the production of a fibrous material web, the screen including at least two screen layers that are connected to each other and have apertures, at least some of the apertures being arranged in such a way that the result is screen openings leading through the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screens of this type are used for the wet screening of fibrous material suspensions in order to remove contraries present therein. The characteristics of such a screen result substantially from the size, shape and number of screen openings located therein. These screens are advantageously used in pulpers and separators for stock preparation. In addition to a high throughput, the aim is also high resistance to the hydraulic pressure. In order to be suitable for this purpose, in DE19547585 a screen having a supporting layer and a screening layer is proposed.
For an extremely wide range of reasons, however, it can also be necessary to provide the front side of the screen with recesses, which is normally even more complicated than the production of the screen openings.
What is needed in the art is a method for simplifying the production of screens having recesses and their construction.